


Baby, it's cold outside

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Duet, Friendship, Klaine, Kliss - Freeform, Love, Lover - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Memories, Music, Slash, Song - Freeform, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, True Love, love is love, somebody loves you
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |RIPRENDE GLI EVENTI DELLA 6x07|DAL TESTO: "Blaine gli aveva proposto di cantare insieme e il suo cuore aveva preso a battere talmente tanto forte che temeva sarebbe uscito dalla gabbia toracica, bucando la divisa della Dalton. Ovviamente, Kurt aveva accettato. E come avrebbe potuto non farlo, quando la canzone sarebbe stata una delle sue preferite, Baby, it’s cold outside, e anche una delle più romantiche?"Dopo che Blaine lo ha baciato davanti all'appartamento di Rachel, Kurt torna a casa e sogna ciò che, nell'oocasione del loro primo duetto, avrebbe dovuto fare.





	Baby, it's cold outside

  
Kurt era sdraiato sul letto della sua vecchia camera, a Lima. Da quando era tornato, gli faceva uno strano effetto dormire di nuovo lì, a casa sua, come gli faceva uno strano effetto il silenzio che vi regnava. Non era la stessa casa senza le urla del padre e di Finn davanti al televisore che trasmetteva una partita di football, senza la voce di lui mentre cantava sotto la doccia.  
Gli mancava Finn, quel giorno più degli altri. Aveva avvertito terribilmente la mancanza del suo nome sulla ruota, quando l’avevano fatta girare per scegliere le coppie per i duetti; era mancata la sua voce calda e rassicurante quando si erano esibiti tutti su quello strambo palco a casa di Rachel. Gli mancavano i suoi consigli, e in quel momento ne avrebbe di certo avuto bisogno.  
Quando aveva accompagnato Blaine fuori, tutto si sarebbe aspettato da lui tranne quello che aveva fatto. Lo aveva baciato in un modo così spontaneo e così _giusto_ , che per un istante, uno solo, aveva quasi creduto che fossero ancora una coppia, che stessero ancora insieme. Poi, quando si era staccato velocemente da lui ed era corso via, aveva ricordato di Dave, di Walter, del dentifricio sugli asciugamani che li aveva fatti litigare per ore, e tutto era tornato come prima.  
  
Steso sul letto, gli occhi che gli si chiudevano per la stanchezza e il volto girato verso la finestra, non riusciva a smettere di pensare alle labbra di Blaine premute sulle sue con dolcezza. E fu con quel pensiero in testa che lentamente si assopì, le parole che gli aveva detto stampate a fuoco nella mente.  
  
 _Blaine gli aveva proposto di cantare insieme e il suo cuore aveva preso a battere talmente tanto forte che temeva sarebbe uscito dalla gabbia toracica, bucando la divisa della Dalton. Ovviamente, Kurt aveva accettato. E come avrebbe potuto non farlo, quando la canzone sarebbe stata una delle sue preferite,_ Baby, it’s cold outside _, e anche una delle più romantiche? Certo, non era come_ Come what may _, ma le si avvicinava molto._  
Blaine, col sorriso sulle labbra, aveva acceso la radio e gli aveva fatto un cenno. Kurt aveva iniziato a cantare non appena le prime note della canzone si erano diffuse nella stanza completamente arredata in legno, e lui l’aveva seguito.  
Amava la voce di Blaine, era pulita e intonata e, insieme alla sua, creava una melodia soave e dolce alle orecchie del più grande. Mentre cantavano, Kurt si era poggiato sullo schienale del divanetto in pelle e Blaine era dall’altra parte, i loro visi a pochi centimetri di distanza. Quanto erano belli i suoi occhi illuminati dalle fiamme del camino? Lo guardavano così intensamente, nello stesso modo in cui le parole della canzone uscivano da quelle labbra rosate, e fu quello probabilmente a dargli il coraggio: si allungò di lato e spense la radio.  
«Perché lo hai fatto? Stava andando bene» si lamentò Blaine ma le sue proteste vennero soffocate dal gesto di Kurt, che si era spinto in avanti quel tanto che bastava per coprire la distanza che li separava, e aveva poggiato le labbra sulle sue. Lo aveva fatto senza pensare alle conseguenze, senza pensare se Blaine lo volesse o meno, ed era per questo che fu sorpreso quando sentì il ragazzo ricambiare il bacio, poggiando una mano calda alla base della nuca, le dita che gli solleticavano il collo, intrecciandosi ai capelli castani.  
Mentre sentiva la bocca di Blaine inclinarsi in un sorriso sotto la sua, gli vennero in mente le parole che avrebbe dovuto intonare sulla melodia che ancora riecheggiava nella sua testa: “at least, I’m gonna say that I tried”.  
  
Kurt si svegliò di soprassalto, in un bagno di sudore freddo, nella mente ancora la canzone che risuonava nitida, i ricordi del sogno appena fatto altrettanto chiari, perché non erano semplici ricordi. Glielo aveva detto anche a Blaine, quante volte aveva immaginato cosa sarebbe successo se quel giorno avesse seguito l’istinto e lo avesse baciato? Probabilmente sarebbero finiti allo stesso punto in cui erano in quel momento, ma almeno ci aveva provato, proprio come diceva la canzone.  
Kurt sospirò, ricordando la sensazione reale delle labbra di Blaine sulle sue, appena poche ore prima, che si sovrappose a quella immaginaria del sogno. In entrambi i casi, Blaine sorrideva felice, ma solo uno gli aveva fatto pensare che probabilmente il cuore non avrebbe mai ripreso a battere regolarmente dopo quanto successo, e di certo non era il caso del bacio immaginario.  
Kurt prese il telefono sul comodino. Era attaccato all’alimentatore e gli auricolari erano collegati. Ne prese uno e se lo portò all’orecchio mentre cercava nella sua playlist la canzone giusta. Mise la ripetizione e, dopo aver alzato il volume, si sdraiò sul letto mentre dei violini e un pianoforte iniziarono a suonargli nell’orecchio una melodia che, quella notte, aveva già ascoltato. Si mise sotto le coperte e sussurrò, guardando fuori la finestra: «Baby, it’s cold outside».  



End file.
